Destiny
by Chicapanzy
Summary: COMPLETED! After a string of missions, the crew of the Enterprise has finally earned some leave time. Spock takes this opportunity to find out what Kirk learned from Spock Prime at Delta Vega. But is he really ready to embrace his destiny? Kirk/Spock
1. Seeking the Truth

Whew! It's been a while since I've done a slash fic (or any for that matter…), so this will be an interesting experience. I plan it to be tame on the sexual front but it will be long and juicy. As always, the mandatory disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters. Kirk/Spock slash. **FYI, this is one of two slash fics I will be writing, so be prepared!

**Destiny  
Ch 1: Seeking the Truth**

Kirk rubbed his eyes wearily as he pressed his back to the door of his quarters. He had just gotten notice that the crew of the Enterprise was granted 2 weeks leave to spend wherever and however they pleased. Having completed mission after mission after receiving his promotion to Captain, he was in much need of some rest and relaxation.

He moved across the room and flopped onto his bed face first. His nose wrinkled at the uncomfortable firmness of the bed. He made a mental note to head straight for his old bed as soon as he arrived home. The Starfleet beds were as stiff as their rules and regulations.

No sooner than he had started to doze off did he hear a knock on his door. He grabbed a pillow and covered his head with it. "GO AWAAAAAAAY!!!" he screamed, fully aware of how muffled his voice was. The door knocked again. With a sigh, he pushed off the bed and flipped into a sitting position on the bed. The pillow tumbled off his head and landed behind him.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Spock in his signature pose: body rigid, head up, arms behind his back. He walked into Kirk's room, staring blankly off into space.

"I am sorry to disturb you Captain. I am aware that we are officially on leave and that you desire a chance to rest. I do however have a formal request that I would like to present to you before you leave the Enterprise."

Kirk dropped his head and sighed. "Spock, how is it as intelligent as you are, you seem to have trouble getting it through your head that I want you to call me 'Jim', not 'Captain'?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It is my training as an officer that prevents me from addressing a superior in such an informal way."

"Could you at least then address me informally when we're in an informal environment? For God's sake, Spock! We're not only on leave, we're in my quarters!" He stood up and strode up to Spock, grabbed shoulders, and gently shook him. "Loosen up a bit!"

"Captain, I would prefer you avoid making physical contact with me in such a way," Spock said, a look of discomfort leaking through his stoic mask.

Kirk released Spock's shoulders and shook his head. "Alright, alright. We'll work on that another time. Anyway, what's this 'formal request' of yours that just can't wait?"

Spock regained his composure and returned to his statuesque pose. "Captain, I wish you to tell me about what really happened with Spock Prime during your…visit…to Delta Vega."

Kirk's eyes grew wide. While he knew the time would come for him to inquire about it, he still wasn't prepared to handle the situation. "Spock…you know just as well as I do that I can't tell you about that."

"I understand your reluctance to reveal the truth. However, I feel as Spock Prime's younger self, I have a right to know what the future holds for me."

"You think because you and Spock are the same person, you have more of a right to know about his timeline than I do?" Kirk laughed. "Do you realize how many rules he broke by telling _me_ what happened? Do you? Do you realize that I know everything that would have been if Nero never appeared? My father would still be alive…"

"…as would my mother, as well as the entire planet Vulcan. Do not perchance to think that Nero's appearance has only affected you. For that exact reason, I feel I am entitled…"

"…you don't get it do you?!?" Kirk's temper began to rise. "The whole reason Spock Prime told me _anything_ was because _you_ being captain of the Enterprise would have lead to our _deaths!_ If you think Nero showing up screwed up the timeline, imagine the magnitude our deaths would have created! But no, you're so wrapped up in yourself, thinking you're better than everyone else, just because you're _half_ Vulcan, you can't get over the fact that I know something you don't! Well Spock, this is one thing only _I _was supposed to know, and if you don't like it, you can kiss my human ass!!!"

Without realizing it, Kirk had gotten so caught up in his retort that he had become mere centimeters away from Spock's face. For the first time since his return from Delta Vega, he had gazed deep into his eyes. The fire of rage burned deeply beneath the surface as Spock struggled to keep his emotions in check. Memories of the mind meld flashed before his eyes, causing a wave of emotions to sweep over him and wash away his anger. He quickly turned away and rubbed the back of his head while Spock blinked rapidly in surprise at his sudden change in demeanor.

"It seems it was a mistake to bring this up. I will retire back to my quarters and prepare for my departure."

"Spock, wait!" Just as Spock turned to leave, Kirk quickly turned and put a hand on his shoulder. Spock gazed at the hand on his shoulder, then at Kirk's face. Kirk just as quickly removed his hand. "Sorry, forgot about the whole touching thing." He cleared his throat and stepped back to give Spock more space as he turned back around to face the interior of the room. Kirk took a deep breath, and then sighed. "I promised Spock Prime I wouldn't tell you, but if you're that determined to find out, I can give you coordinates for where he is now."

Spock's eyebrow perked up. This was rather unexpected. "Spock Prime entrusted you with his current location?"

"Yeah. Yeah he did." Kirk's shoulders slumped in defeat. He moved to his nightstand and pulled open a drawer. After shifting some papers around, he pulled out a small square of paper with handwriting on it. Kirk closed the drawer and handed the paper to Spock, who reviewed the coordinates Spock wrote in Vulcan.

"Spock Prime knew you'd want to know the truth yourself eventually. I was kinda hoping it'd be long after he had passed, but considering how long you Vulcans live, I had a hunch it'd be much sooner rather than later."

Spock looked down at coordinates a little longer before looking at Kirk. "Was your outburst another ruse to force me to follow the natural order of events?"

A smirk spread on Kirk's face. "Almost worked too, didn't it?"

Wonder and amazement snuck past Spock's icy control and shined brightly on his face. "Either you have a penchant for dragging emotional responses out of me, or you are possibly the worst sadist in human history."

Kirk chuckled. "Perhaps it's a bit of both." He stepped forward and extended his hand to Spock. "Good luck Spock. I hope you know what you're getting into."

At first Spock simply eyed the hand Kirk had offered to him. Then, he slowly extended his hand and gave Kirk a tight, sincere handshake. "You have my thanks, Captain. I hope I do as well."

End Chapter 1


	2. Unexpected Feelings

**Ch 2: Unexpected Feelings**

The quiet countryside was disturbed by the sound of a motor. A lone motorcycle sped through the night, sending dust flying into the evening air. Atop that motorcycle, James Tiberius Kirk's mind raced with the thoughts of his last night on Enterprise. Did he do the right thing allowing Spock to pursue the memories of a life neither of them had ever led? Should he have stood his ground and kept Spock in the dark? He'd give anything to be in Spock's position, blissfully unaware of what he knew now. Then again, deep down he knew that if he really were in Spock's position, he'd not only request to know, he'd _demand_ to know.

The wind whipping through his hair and leather jacket only served to pull his attention away from his thoughts in short bursts. The ride he had expected to help clear his mind only gave him ample time to focus on the matter. His mother was of course happy to see him when he came home, and even his step-father seemed proud to have a Starfleet captain for a step-son. He'd done his best to push the matter to the back of his mind so that he could enjoy his time at home, but to no avail.

The soft, warm bed he had left behind was ready and waiting to have its old master lay in it once more when he entered his room. As comforting as it was to curl up in a familiar place, even in sleep he found himself unable to escape. He could no longer decipher whose feelings he felt; Spock Prime's or his own. Memories of missions not yet accepted, worlds not yet explored, and words not yet spoken slipped in and out of his subconscious. He saw himself as he is and as he will be, speaking amicably with a Spock he's never known.

And then there were their private encounters with stole into his mind. Whispers, caresses, kisses, and touches. Each time one of these encounters entered his dreams, he'd wake up flushed and drenched with sweat.

Kirk shook his head violently as yet another such encounter flashed in his mind. He couldn't keep going on like this! There had to be some way to get this out of his head. So he headed to the only place where he knew you could forget anything and everything: The local bar.

* * *

Spock's shuttle landed on the small planetoid not far from where Vulcan once floated. As opposed to Delta Vega, this planet was warm and humid, with green foliage all around. He pulled the paper Kirk had given him from his pocket and re-read the exact coordinates. According to what Spock had written, there should be a Vulcan colony not far from where he landed. While it would be more logical to simply land in the colony itself, he did not want to openly announce to Spock Prime that he had come looking for him.

After walking for some time, Spock finally entered the colony that now housed what was left of the Vulcans. Memories of his home planet came rushing in as he moved past newly erected buildings. A pang of sadness gripped at his heart before he could block it out. It took all he had not to think of his mother…

He inquired as to where he could find Spock Prime and was swiftly directed straight to his home. He stood in front of the door and raised a hand to knock, when he froze. Was this really what he wanted? Was he really and truly ready to learn everything Spock Prime knew? It was a large step that could change him forever.

Spock knew that fear of the future would prevent any true progression in the present. He regained his nerve and knocked. Moments later, Spock Prime answered the door, draped in traditional Vulcan garb. A look of surprise spread openly on his face when he saw his younger self before him. The surprise quickly faded, as he knew this was bound to happen. He nodded to Spock, who nodded back in kind. Spock Prime stepped aside, opening the door wider and allowing Spock to enter. With a heavy sigh, he closed the door.

* * *

Kirk staggered out of the bar, laughing wildly. His idea worked like a charm, or at least that's how he felt for the moment. He hopped onto his motorcycle and revved the engine loudly. A bartender came out and shouted, "Hey buddy! You better stay off of that bike! Call someone to take you home!"

Kirk shouted over his shoulder, "Don wurrie 'bout me pal, I dun dis a miiiiiiiiiillllion tiiiiiimes, ha ha!" With a final rev, Kirk reared back into a wheelie, which would have made for a very dramatic exit had his motorcycle not flipped him onto his back and landed on top of him.

"Oooooooowwwwww…"

The bartender ran over to Kirk and flipped the motorcycle off of him. "You damned fool! Didn't I tell you to stay off the bike?!?"

Kirk was lifted to his feet with a loud groan. The bartender shook his head and dragged him back into the bar. "Stupid drunks, thinking they can do whatever they damn well please…" The bartender brought him to the back of the bar, where he kept a lounge for his employees to rest when they needed a break. He laid Kirk gently on the chez lounge that doubled as a bed for the drunks with no way home. Putting his hands on his hips, he said loudly, "Since it's obvious you're too drunk and too stupid to find a safe way home, you can sleep your alcohol off here. And you better be able to walk a straight line when you wake up!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Kirk alone. "'s fine wif me sir!" he yelled. "Ah wuz kinda shleepy anywayz…"

Kirk snuggled on the chez lounge and drifted off to sleep. For a while, his dreams were normal, alcohol induced dreams. It seemed as though for the first time in weeks, he'd have a peaceful sleep. But peace didn't last very long. More images swirled in his mind, more feelings overwhelmed him. It was like he had taken Spock Prime's life, threw it into a dicer, and was pouring chucks of it into his mind.

But soon, unfamiliar scenes played before his eyes. He was no longer looking into Spock Prime's life, but fantasizing of his own. He saw Spock rejecting Uhura, coming into his quarters, removing his clothes. Spock climbed into his bed, caressed his face, kissed him deeply. His hands roamed down his neck, down his chest, down, down to his groin…

Kirk woke up with a gasp. Sweat soaked through his clothes. The chez lounge beneath him was moist from where he lay. His breath was labored as if he had run a mile. He looked at the clock across the room: 07:14 AM. He had clearly slept off the alcohol, and yet he still felt intoxicated. He stood up carefully and left the room.

The bartender sat in the corner of the room sleeping. Kirk gave him an envious look. _Must be nice to sleep in peace like that…_ He patted the man on the shoulder to wake him up. The man woke up startled, looking around to see who was interrupting his slumber. He saw Kirk and said sleepily, "Oh, 'syou. Finally sober enough to drive your motorcycle without killing yourself?"

With a laugh, Kirk nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for letting me stay in your break room." The bartender stood on his feet, wobbling slightly. "Sure, no problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to call my wife and have her take me home. She just hates it when I have to stay past closing for drunkards like you." The bartender gave Kirk a smirk that Kirk happily returned.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll appreciate you keeping another dumbass from killing himself by driving drunk. Sleep well mister!"

The bartender waved at Kirk as he revved up his motorcycle and drove off. Kirk wasn't sure what he was going to do about these unwanted thoughts and feelings, but the recent development of his dreams disturbed him.

Guess alcohol wasn't the answer to his problems after all.

* * *

Sorry for the unintentional "Don't drink and drive" message at the end of the chapter…


	3. Revelation

**Ch 3: Revelation**

"I am sorry to disturb you in your home..." Spock paused for a moment, unsure of what to call his older self.

"Please, call me Prime," Spock Prime interjected as he guided his younger self through his new home. It was a modest Vulcan home, not unlike the one Spock grew up in. "While it would be more logical to call me by name, seeing as we share the same name, it would make more sense to give one of us a pen name to differentiate. Being the older and more experienced of the two of us, Prime would be a suitable pen name for the moment."

Spock nodded. "That would be agreeable, Prime. As I said, I am sorry to disturb you in your home, but I have been pondering much since last we met."

"As much as I had hoped your curiosity would not overtake your logic, I knew you would eventually seek me out," Prime stated. "After all, who knows your heart and mind better than yourself?" A small hint of a smile perked the corners of Prime's mouth upward.

Spock gave Prime a quizzical look. "Has my future affected me so that I am more willing to show emotion openly?"

Prime laughed at his younger self. "Ah yes, I remember how much trouble I had with emotions at your age. Sometimes it felt like I was torn in two, my Vulcan side compelling me to bury my emotions deep, my human side urging me to wear my emotions on my sleeve." He motioned toward a chair, which Spock sat in after giving a nod of acknowledgement. "Perhaps, in a different situation, control of my emotions would have been as successful as if I were a full Vulcan. But with the hot-blooded Admiral James T. Kirk at my side, it did not seem that would ever be possible."

Surprise showed on Spock's face. "_Admiral?"_

Prime laughed again as he sat down across from Spock. "Yes, Admiral. It does not seem logical at this moment, but for the very same type of command Jim took in facing Nero, he is later on promoted to Admiral." He cocked his head to the side. "Of course, with the changes to the timeline that have occurred, it is possible that the situation that led to Jim's promotion may never happen now. It is also possible that his promotion make come swifter than in my timeline."

Spock's head began to spin. He placed his hands on his head and hunched over. _Admiral _Kirk_? Seriously? _How on Earth could someone so reckless ever possibly become an admiral?!?

Spock's reaction did not go unnoticed to his older self. "It seems this information is already a bit much for you to take so soon after your arrival." Spock Prime stood up and looked down at Spock with almost a fatherly look on his face.

Immediately Spock stood up and cried, "No! …No, I…I am simply taken aback at this news. It would seem logical that at some point, the Captain would mature enough to a point where his actions could persuade Starfleet to promote him to Admiral. My reaction stemmed from my personal experiences with the Captain."

"It is alright. Much of what I will tell you will further evoke these emotions from you. Such is why I suggest that instead of immediately explaining all to you, perhaps settling in would make the experience more comfortable for you."

Spock blinked at this response. He hadn't expected to turn this into more than a few hours of conversation before returning the Enterprise. Something about spending time with a mirror image of himself disturbed him, and in all reality, neither should even co-exist together.

Then again, here they were, together in the same room.

Spock stood up straight and replied, "Very well. Though an extended stay was not my original intention, I should take advantage of the time I have been granted to be with the survivors of my race and stay for a few days."

Prime nodded. "It pleases me to hear that. Come, I will prepare a room and dress for you. Do forgive me as I do not typically entertain guests."

The two Spocks walked further into the house, the younger of the two becoming more and more worried as to what he was in for.

* * *

Prime was sitting in his living room reading when Spock walked in, dressed in Vulcan garb similar to that which Spock Prime wore. Spock Prime noticed Spock's entrance and closed his book. Placing the book to the side, he said, "I assume you have rested enough to resume our conversation?"

Spock nodded and seated himself across from his older self. He leaned forward in the chair and clasped his hands together on his knees. "The last thing you had told me was that the Captain is eventually promoted to Admiral."

"Spock," Prime said slowly, also leaning forward in his chair "is there a reason you choose not to refer to Jim by his name rather than by his rank?"

"It is only right for a subordinate to address his superior by his rank."

"Does Jim approve of this?"

Spock faltered. "Actually…no, he does not. He has requested many times to refer to him as 'Jim', much like you address him."

"Then why do you fail to grant him his request? If he is indeed your superior, if for no other reason than to obey him, you would do as he asks."

Spock's face grew cold. "I fail to see the benefit in bending over backwards for him at all times simply because he requests it."

Prime's eyes narrowed. "You hold a grudge against him for taking advantage of you when you were at your weakest."

Spock's eyes grew wide. Prime continued, "I can tell that I am right, and it is to be expected. However, you do not have Jim to blame, as he only did so because I requested."

Spock stared at Prime, his mouth agape. "Why?" he said breathlessly.

"Is it not obvious? The Jim of my time was meant to be captain of the Enterprise, and I his number one. Because of the events that unfurled from the battle with Nero, history itself altered. You see Spock, you were never meant to be Jim's superior in rank, but rather his compliment while on duty, and his…equal off duty."

Anger began to boil beneath Spock's calm exterior. Prime noticed this and sat back in his chair. "Spock, are you truly ready to learn of your future? Your reactions are telling me otherwise."

Taking a deep breath, Spock said, "I am. However, the events that have led to this moment have made it difficult for me to process these truths."

"Then there is no sense in telling you," Prime responded, raising his hand and leaning forward. "I will instead show you through mind meld, and reveal all to you." Spock nodded and leaned forward to allow Prime to begin the process. Both Prime and Spock closed their eyes.

"My mind…to your mind. My thoughts…to your thoughts."

In an instant, Spock felt himself being pulled into Prime's subconscious. He saw himself meeting Kirk for the first time, their first mission, and their adventures together. He saw his emotional responses to Kirk's proposed death and his reappearance on the Enterprise. He saw himself die and become reborn on Genesis. But he saw and felt even more. Private games of chess, happiness and laughter, sorrow and tears, embraces, sweet whispers, waves of passion, swells and releases…

Spock's eyes flew open as the mind meld completed. His breath was labored and his skin flushed a deep green. He felt incredibly lost, but at the same time, everything he saw and felt seemed so _right._ His lips parted as he gasped out a single word:

"T'hy'la…"

Prime nodded. "Now, you understand. However, Jim will discover all this on his own. At least, it is my hope that I did not interfere too much with him as well."

Spock gave a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Prime closed his eyes and drew a pained breath. "I performed a mind meld with Jim on Delta Vega. It was for the sole purpose of explaining the Nero situation, but I fear I let my emotions and memories slip through. What I fear more is that I have potentially traumatized him, as I gave no warning that I would perform the meld."

"Prime…"

"I know. What I did was morally wrong. Mind melds should never be performed without any kind of consent. The situation, however, was far too dire. As the humans say, desperate times called for desperate measures."

Spock closed his eyes and covered his face. He could not imagine what Kirk was going through as they spoke. He rose out of his chair and strode out of the room. Prime called out, "Are you leaving?"

Spock stopped and turned his head. "No. Not yet. I still have to process all this myself. I also have to discern what feelings are yours and which are mine. But if the Captain…Jim…is experiencing what I think he is, I believe I should make my stay short."

Prime nodded. "Perhaps that would be wise. You are welcome here as long as you need to be." Spock nodded in acknowledgement and left the room, leaving Prime to himself.

"I do hope I did the right thing…"


	4. Break Down

This particular chapter has made it where I don't feel safe leaving T rating I've given this fanfic intact. While I don't jump completely from story to smut, it gets pretty steamy this time. As of now, the rating of this fanfic will be M to cover my butt. You've been warned.

**Ch 4: Break Down**

Spock managed to keep his composure until he reached his room. He closed the door and laid his back against it. The breathing he had tried so hard to keep even and calm was now ragged and labored. His normal direct gaze flickered and darted. His typically emotionless face showed an array of emotions: fear, confusion, embarrassment, and more than anything else, sadness. Spock had not only shown him his future relationship with Kirk, but he had also completely explained the Nero situation as he had to Kirk. He now knew, and felt, everything that his former part did.

Spock's knees buckled. He fell to the floor on all fours. While logic told him not all of the emotions he felt were specifically his alone, it did not relinquish their hold on him. He now no longer merely felt the pain of his lost mother and home planet, as well as most of his race, but he now felt the great heaviness of guilt that plagued Prime's heart. For the first time since he was a child, tears welled out of his eyes. Uncontrollable sobs cut off his breath and forced his body to the floor. His forehead touched the floor as he cried his soul out. He cried the tears of a son without his mother and a man who had failed his people.

A knock came at the door, startling Spock. Prime's voice came muffled through the door. "Spock? Are you well? It is normal to be overwhelmed with emotions when a large amount of information is transmitted through mind meld. I wish to see if you are affected in any way."

At first, Spock feared opening the door and letting his weakness be known to Prime, but then he realized there was no way Prime could not know what he was going through at the time. He shakily lifted himself off the floor and opened the door, not bothering to hide anything. Prime saw his younger self in the exact state he had expected: many shades paler, eyes bloodshot, cheeks wet with fresh tears. Spock's lip trembled as he attempted to calm himself long enough to address Prime, but the pain was too great to hold in and tears continued to flow from his eyes.

It pained Prime greatly to see himself in such a state. He felt his own control break as well as he drew Spock into his arms as a loving father would his son. While the contact threw Spock off, as Vulcans very rarely engage in such personal contact, he welcomed the embrace and let himself cry openly and loudly. Though Prime still held on to some control of his emotions, tears fell from his eyes as well, as the two usually strong men broke down.

* * *

Kirk tossed and turned in his sleep. It had been five days since his visit to the bar, and each night, less and less of Spock Prime's emotions and thoughts were plaguing him. However, this didn't come as a welcome relief for Kirk, as his dreams were now riddled with fantasies of Spock. On this night, he saw none of what the mind meld had put into his mind, but instead dreamed of an encounter with Spock.

The Enterprise was quiet, as it tended to be in the 'night' hours when everyone slept. Kirk himself had just stripped down to his Starfleet regulation underwear when a knock came at the door. With a sigh, he grabbed a pair of jeans and began to put them on when the door flew open.

In the doorway stood Spock, in his classic rigid pose. Kirk cried out, urging Spock to leave and allow him time to at least put on pants. Spock did not leave; rather he came into the room and closed the door behind him. Kirk became flustered and fell backwards on to his bed, tangled in his jeans. Spock came even closer until he stood over Kirk on the bed. Kirk scrambled to crawl backwards and away from Spock, fear in his eyes. He urged Spock to leave the room, but he did not. Instead, he climbed on top of Kirk and placed his hands on the bed on both sides of Kirk's head.

Kirk began to pant as Spock stared deep into his eyes. Though he said not a word, his intent was made clear with the intensity in his dark eyes. Behind his calm exterior, lust and want brew violently inside. Spock placed a hand gently on Kirk's face. Despite his anxiety, Kirk couldn't help but enjoy the soft warmth of Spock's hand.

Spock brought his forehead down to Kirk's and closed his eyes. His breath became heavier as he started to lose control of himself. Kirk's head began to spin. His normally promiscuous ways were drastically halted since he had become a Starfleet captain, and this kind of contact had not only been greatly missed, it drove him wild to finally feel it again.

Taking the initiative, Kirk took Spock's lips with his own. Rather than showing surprise, Spock enthusiastically returned the kiss with a kind of passion Kirk never knew he had in him. The soft feel of Kirk's lips on his intoxicated Spock. His tongue slid easily into Kirk's mouth and danced seductively with Kirk's. A moan rumbled in the back of Kirk's throat as his hands slipped under the Vulcan's shirt, feeling the warm flesh underneath.

Breaking the kiss, Kirk flipped Spock onto his back, surprising the Vulcan. Kirk pulled the shirt off and admired the strong torso he had revealed. He placed his hands on Spock's chest and rubbed up and down its length. Spock relished the contact and closed his eyes, a moan escaping from parted lips. Kirk leaned back down and continued their last kiss, only with increased vigor. Spock put his hands on Kirk's head and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss even more.

Spock rolled back on top without breaking the kiss. His hand moved down the length of Kirk's body and rubbed the front of his underwear. Kirk's body arched, yearning to have more of the delicious feel of Spock's hand between his legs. Spock reached into the underwear and found its target. Kirk's eyes flew open. He broke the kiss and cried out loud. With an uncharacteristic smirk, Spock wrapped his hand around his prize and began to move it methodically up and down. While he did this, he leaned his head down and nibbled on Kirk's neck, fully aware of the responses it would elicit.

Kirk's heart raced, his body squirmed, his eyes fluttered. How the hell could Spock be so _skilled _at this?!? A familiar sensation welled up in his lower half. His breath grew quicker and his body glowed with sweat. Spock moved his mouth from Kirk's neck to his ear, whispering and then nibbling on his ear. This proved more than Kirk could handle and his world exploded.

Kirk flew up in his bed with eyes wide as plates. Sweat covered his body. He looked frantically around the room, relieved to find himself alone in his old home in Iowa. Although he was not so relieved to find that he not only needed a cold shower, but had also a need for a different pair of underwear. He put his head in his hands and screamed in frustration. He had no idea what was happening to his mind. Perhaps he really _had _gone too long without any activity if he was having wet dreams of _Spock._ He threw the covers off and flung himself out of the bed. He was now in dire need of a shower in the worst way imaginable.

As the cold water drenched Kirk from head to toe, he found himself unnerved at the uncharacteristic words that Spock had whispered to him in his dream:

"_Now you belong to me."_


	5. Parting Words

**Ch 5: Parting Words**

The Starfleet shuttle soared high in the Earth's atmosphere. Though he was leaving almost a week before his leave would end, Kirk's stay at home turned out to be more stressful than no leave at all. Okay, that wasn't entirely true, but in his current state, the only way he could comfortably sort himself out would be aboard the Enterprise with no one else around.

He thought back to the moment he left his home. His mother had a sad look on her face. "Honey, are you sure you want to leave so early? You said yourself that when your leave ends, you'll be out in space for 5 years straight. Shouldn't you enjoy your free time a little more before going back?"

Kirk gave his mother a sad, yet loving smile. "You're right, I should. But there are some things I want to take care of back on Enterprise before I lead her and the crew. 'Course, if you wanted to make some more of your homemade blueberry cobbler, I might be convinced to stay a _little_ longer."

His mother laughed, "If you have any more of my cobbler, you won't be able to fit into your uniform!"

The two laughed together and then just looked at each other. His mother's eyes grew misty as she looked at her son. She placed a hand on his face, which he covered with his own. She smiled, and said, "You look so much like your father now. I just know that if he were alive today, he'd be _so_ proud of what you've become."

Hearing these words from his mother struck a chord in Kirk's heart. Tears came to his eyes, and he attempted to shake it off. "Aw, come on mom. It'll do no good getting me all choked up before I go."

His mother's lip trembled as she drew her son into a tight hug. Kirk wrapped his arms around her as she cried softly. Kirk found himself getting swept in the moment and let tears fall from his eyes as well. He held on to his mother tightly, fully aware that it would be last time he'd be able to hug her for at least another 5 years.

After holding on for some time, the two finally broke their hug and looked at each other again. While his mother left the tears to dry on her face, Kirk quickly rushed to wipe his away. "Dang it mom, I didn't want to leave home on such a sappy note."

She smiled at her son, amused by his feeble attempts to hide his feelings. He reached up for his face and brought it down low enough for her to plant a kiss on his forehead. Looking him in the face, she said, "Don't ever try to hide who you really are dear. Those of us who love you love you for all that you are, not what you present to us."

He stood up fully and looked at his mom. It was amazing how strong and wise a woman she really was. He took a deep breath and said, "Well, it's about time I get going. After all, what's Enterprise without her captain?" He gave his trademark pearly white smile and stared at his mom again, who smiled back.

"Take care of yourself mom."

"You too, honey."

Kirk hopped onto his motorcycle and revved it. He turned to his mother and waved. She waved back, a look of fondness and sadness mixed together on her face. With a final rev, Kirk hurtled down the road and soon faded out of sight.

Kirk wiped away a stray tear as he recalled his sad departure from home. _Now's not the time to get sentimental,_ he thought. _I've got some major thinking to do once I get back on the Enterprise.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

The Two Spocks stood facing each other in the early morning light. The elder Spock stood on the steps of his home, while the younger stood at the bottom, looking up. The two took a moment to simply stare at one another, one looking at his past, the other at his future.

"You have my thanks for allowing me to reside temporarily in your home," Spock said, giving a bow out of respect for his elder.

Prime nodded in return at Spock. "It seemed the most logical choice to make. You had much to learn, and there was no way of guestimating your potential reaction." He paused for a moment, looking at the youth before him. "Spock, this may sound strange, but seeing as the timeline has altered greatly, I feel it necessary to mention. All that you learned of my own past does not dictate any decisions you should make in the near and distant future. While my Jim and your Jim are technically still the same person with only slight differences, the difference between you and I are much greater. Your destiny is yours to choose, and if you choose not to be as…intimate…as Jim and I were, there is nothing wrong with that."

Spock took a moment to let these words sink in. He then raised his head up high, and said, "You and I both know that I do not believe in the human definition of destiny. As you said, my destiny is my own to choose and direct. However, you and I both also know that when given concrete evidence, I am compelled to believe something as true and unavoidable. If your Jim and my Jim are truly near mirror images of one another, it is logical to assume that my bond with him will be just as strong as yours."

Prime chuckled lightly as Spock gave a smug smirk in kind. "It will take more than a simple mind meld for you to know all that James T. Kirk truly is. There are many things you will have to see and experience for yourself. However, you have proven that you can boldly face the unknown and come out brilliantly in the end, and I have no further worries of what will come. This may very well be the last time we see each other, and so it should be."

Prime raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan farewell hand sign. "As before, I will simply say, 'Good luck', but I will also add, 'to thine own self, be true.'"

Spock reciprocated the hand sign and nodded. "Be well, Prime."

"Be well, Spock."

Spock turned away and began his trek back to his ship. He turned back one final time to gaze at his older self, who still stood on his door step, looking back at him. He nodded one last time, and then continued back to his ship.

* * *

I know, I completely switched gears from the last chapter, but that was kind of my intention. Don't worry, it'll get juicy again, I promise. ^_^


	6. Control

**Ch 6: Control**

The Enterprise was completely silent when Kirk came aboard. It seems every single crew member was taking advantage of the shore leave before their 5 year mission begun. After parting with his own mother, he couldn't blame any of them. Kirk was not surprised that Spock hadn't returned yet either. This was a rare chance for him to see the progress of his people, one he wouldn't get again soon.

He shook his head violently as more thoughts of Spock sprung to his mind. Was there no escape from it? He stalked down the corridor to his room and opened the door. Much to his surprise, he found Spock sitting down in the corner.

Kirk gave a startled cry in surprise. His heart immediately began to race at the sight of the very _last_ person he expected or wanted to see. "Jesus, Spock! I thought you were visiting the new Vulcan colony!"

Spock quirked an eyebrow at Kirk. "Indeed I was. In fact I spent more time at the colony than I had originally anticipated. Despite that, I found it agreeable to see my people recovering from their loss and moving forward with their lives." He cocked his head to the side. "If anyone should be surprised, it should be me. I had thought you would be taking full advantage of the two weeks of shore leave we were granted by Starfleet."

"Oh," Kirk said, trying to keep a cool demeanor, "well, there's only so much of Iowa to soak in. Two weeks and I would have been bashing my own head in! Besides I couldn't stay away from the Enterprise for too long, I had…important…captainy…stuff…….why the hell are you in my room?!?"

Spock thought for a moment. Why _did_ he come to Kirk's room instead of his own? "I…must admit, I am a bit uncertain myself as to why I chose your quarters instead of mine. Perhaps it was, as you humans say, my gut instinct, which led me here."

"Yeah, I don't exactly see how or _why_ your 'gut instinct' would lead you _here _of all places," Kirk said, unable to keep the venom out of his voice. "To be honest, I'd really prefer to have some time alone."

"That is completely understandable Captain," Spock replied, "however I believe it to be imperative that I be debriefed on my findings."

Kirk turned his head away, exasperated. He really wanted more time to think about things before having to deal with Spock. "Spock, I'm sure you've learned quite a bit from your stay, but seeing as how everything you learned from the other Spock was already implanted into my head, I doubt anything you tell me will be a surprise."

"On the contrary," retorted Spock. "I believe you only have half the story, and unintentionally at that."

"Well intentional or not, the half I got has been wrecking havoc with me for a while now, and I'd like to try and get that out of my system before I regain command of the Enterprise with you as my number one, and let me tell you, having you alone with me in this room is the _worst_ possible situation for me to be in right now!"

Spock stood up and began walking closer to Kirk. "And why would that be, Captain? Surely you aren't emotionally compromised in any way? I would hate to have to regain command of the Enterprise when you have already been officially sworn in as its leader."

Kirk backed into the door, trying desperately to get away from Spock. "Hey, stay away from me, alright? I don't want you getting any closer to me…"

"Whatever is the matter, _Captain?_" Spock said, now slowly chasing Kirk around the edge of the room. "Could it be you are _afraid_ to be near me?"

"Man, I told you, get away from me!" Kirk knocked over papers and assorted knick knacks that sat on his desk as he continued to get as far away from Spock as he could. Tripping over his own foot, he fell backwards onto his bed. He crawled backwards on the bed, anxious to get away, but was quickly reliving his last dream.

Spock stood over Kirk, who had managed his way into the corner of his room. In his current state, it was highly unlikely that he would be able to escape from him. And seeing as Spock held the greater strength of the two, Kirk could easily be overpowered. Although it was not his original intention to bring the situation to its current development, the human side of him found this to be a rather enjoyable turn of events.

"Captain, I must say, I never thought I would see a man of your character cowering in the corner of his room in such a way, especially not because of _me._ I find this…" Spock raised an eyebrow and gave Kirk an uncharacteristically evil smirk. "_Fascinating_."

"Well, be fascinated in another room, will ya?" Kirk pleaded from the corner, drawing his knees up. There was no way he was going to be violated like he had been in his dream. Not if he could help it.

Something unfamiliar stirred inside of Spock, something carnal, something strangely _dark._ He found himself allured by the power he had over the situation. He also found himself enjoying the fact that the cocky James Tiberius Kirk was now completely vulnerable. There was nothing he could possibly do to gain the upper hand in this situation. No tricks, no lies, not even brute strength.

Spock was completely in control.

He crawled on hands and knees over to where Kirk sat in the corner, relishing the fear he saw in his eyes. Kirk turned his head and closed his eyes tightly, thinking foolishly that if he didn't make eye contact, Spock would just go away. Spock took Kirk's chin firmly in his hand and forced his head to turn back to face him. Kirk's eyes opened to see Spock dark eyes staring fiercely at him. Flashes of the dream came flooding back as he felt himself get lost in those mysterious eyes. He felt himself begin to lose control completely, but he was unsure of how he felt about it. The heat of the moment made him yearn for Spock to dominate him as he had in the dream, but the part of him which still held on to reason made him squirm in defiance.

Kirk breathlessly cried, "No…don't…" which only drew Spock's attention to his lips. Now that he looked, he realized just how full and pink Kirk's lips were. They were slightly moist and look incredibly soft. Spock knew full well that he would never know just how soft they were until he sampled them for himself. He leaned forward and kissed Kirk full on the lips, sucking tenderly on his bottom lip. They were even softer than they looked, and tasted somewhat sweet. Kirk's mind went blank as the sweet sensation of Spock's lips commanded his full attention. Time itself stood still and absolutely nothing else in the universe existed except him and Spock. It was a kiss unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Somehow, Kirk's senses returned to him, and the full reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. He reached out with his hands and shoved Spock hard in the chest. Caught completely off guard, Spock flew off the bed and landed backwards onto the floor. The two looked at each other with wide eyes, both unsure if what had just happened was real or not. Spock blinked rapidly, suddenly realizing what he had just done. It was the bridge incident all over again, only this time, he was unprovoked. Something inside of him had snapped, and once again, he lost all control over his emotions. What _was _it about this man that drove him to react this way?

Spock quickly stood up and stared at Kirk, who still had a look of fear on his face, but this time, confusion showed as well. Without speaking a word, Spock turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Kirk to recuperate.

Kirk stared at the door which now sat wide open. He was unsure of what happened, and even more unsure of why he stopped it. He struggled to regain his breath, but it was as though Spock had stolen the very air out of his lungs with that one single kiss. He wanted to run after Spock and continue where he had left off, but he also wanted to hide away in his room until the shore leave was over. He balled back up into the corner of his room and thought silently:

_What's __**happening**__ to me?!?_


	7. Conflicted

**Ch 7: Conflicted**

The door closed behind Spock as he arrived into his room. He doubled over in an attempt to steady his breath and heartbeat, but to no avail. He found himself not only breathless and flustered, but shaken to the point where he actually trembled. How could such a drastic response be elicited from him _again? _While the mind meld proved to be a great emotional strain, he had thought he had recovered from it fully during his time at the Vulcan colony.

At least until he saw Kirk again.

He brought his hand to his face, still gasping for air. He could visibly see his long, slender hand shake. His physical reactions were proving to be extraordinary. There was also the tumult of conflicting emotions deep within him. Part of him was scared, unsure if he'd ever truly be able to control his emotions to the fullest extent anymore, especially not with Kirk as his captain. Part of him was repulsed; he and Uhura were still seeing each other, and to make a sexual advance at not only another person, but another _man,_ was unbecoming even among human standards. Part of him was excited at how unpredictable his reactions were around Kirk. After leading a life of mechanical responses and citing rules, regulations, quotes, and theories, this man, this hot-blooded, reckless, stunning young human man, scraped away every last bit of his Vulcan ways until only the raw, suppressed human in him could be seen. And that part, the human in him, was completely and utterly turned on.

The human in him was surprisingly dark and twisted, Spock realized. It finally fully dawned on him that his biggest, deepest, darkest desire was to dominate Kirk. Not just to prove he was stronger and more intelligent, no. It had gone far beyond that now. As he had said to Bones after marooning Kirk, his prize stallion had to be broken in, and it was a task he was all too delighted to take on fully by himself. He licked his still moist lips, the taste of Kirk still lingering. Another evil smirk appeared on his face, one that spread wider on his face now that he was in private.

Yes. He would break the young captain. Break him of his promiscuous, flirtatious ways. Draw his attention to him and him alone. No other would ever take him away from him. He had laid claim to him. Spock thought sinisterly to himself:

_He belongs to **me**… _

The words echoed in his ears, somehow bringing him back to his senses. He clasped his head and dropped to his knees. _No,_ he thought, _what am I **thinking**?!? **Why **am I thinking these thoughts?!? Are they truly my own? Am I going **mad?!?**_

His head flew up out of his hands, his eyes darting swiftly around the room. There had to be some logical explanation for this psychological break down. It was not yet time for his pon farr, he still had a few years before it came. Could he be contaminated in some way? When exposed to certain neurotoxins, Vulcan became completely illogical and resorted to their baser instincts. Add his human heritage to the mix and surely it would explain everything.

Spock rose to his feet, calming himself as much as he could. The thought that he could be more than just emotionally compromised oddly gave him great comfort. If he had indeed unknowingly come into contact with a foreign substance, he needed only to cleanse himself to regain his senses. He walked swiftly out of his room, anxious to reach sick bay…

Then it occurred to him. The mind meld. Both he and Kirk had undergone the mind meld. Despite the fact that Spock had willingly melded minds with Prime, the sheer amount of emotional transference must be affecting his judgment and his actions. This also explained why Kirk was so unnaturally afraid of Spock, as his mind meld with Prime was unanticipated and transferred far more information than was originally intended.

He turned back toward Kirk's room, but stopped himself before continuing in that direction. After his actions, he couldn't simply return to the scene of the crime. If Kirk was truly afraid and unwilling to be around Spock, there would be a repeat of their last encounter the instant he entered the room. Or worse, he could act further on his dark desires and traumatize Kirk completely.

This thought brought a stabbing pain to Spock's heart. He clutched his chest and leaned against the corridor wall. The thought of Kirk being afraid of Spock shook him to his core. It hurt him to recall those amazing blue eyes filled with fear at the sight of him. And what was worse, he took advantage of it. He used that fear to get what he wanted, which was completely unlike him.

Spock closed his eyes. How could he have hurt him? How could he have done something like that to him? And what's more, how could either of them forgive him for it?

Spock turned around and returned to his room. He fell on to his bed, exhausted from the emotional roller coaster he had rode on. He would not seek Kirk out, but rather let Kirk come to him. Perhaps by the time Kirk was comfortable enough to be around him, Spock's own emotions would be back to normal.

He could only hope.

* * *

Kirk stood under the shower head, water soaking him from head to toe. Steam filled the bathroom in strange clouds, as Kirk couldn't seem to make his mind between taking a cold shower and taking a hot shower. As soon as the cold water hit him, he began to shake uncontrollably, but as soon as he switched back to hot, thoughts of Spock stole back into his mind and he would quickly switch back to cold.

He turned the water off, frustrated that even a simple shower had become so difficult for him. He stepped out of the shower, water dripping off his lean, muscular body. He grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around him. Another smaller towel was used to dry his hair. He stepped back into his room and flopped in a nearby chair.

It was madness. That was his only explanation. A strange madness that developed from the mind meld he had with Spock. All the gobbledy-gook that festered in his mind had nothing to do with his own thoughts and feelings, but those of an ancient Vulcan who forced information into his head. Anger and humiliation boiled his blood as he recalled the incident with Spock. How could he have let himself act that way? How could he not stand up to that pointy-eared bastard and kick his scrawny ass out of his room? He had gotten lucky during the Nero conflict. He was exhausted from Delta Vega and from saving Scotty. Had he been at full strength, he could have easily taken the Vulcan down.

Flashes of the fierceness in Spock's eyes sprung to Kirk's mind. He saw that crazed, untamed fierceness on the bridge after pushing him to his emotional limits, and he had seen it again that day. But the fierceness was somewhat different. When he was being choked, he saw rage and a desire to kill in Spock's eyes, but when he was being kissed…

Kirk recalled the kiss that he and Spock shared. He touched his lips, somehow still able to feel his bottom lip being suckled by Spock. It was a kiss that was passionate beyond any kiss he shared with a woman before. Somehow, there was a sweetness, a tenderness, a longing in it that was felt in that far too short moment.

He bit his bottom lip, frustrated at himself for stopping such an incredible kiss, and frustrated at the gradual rise beneath his towel. What the hell was _wrong _with him?!? This was his First Officer! This was a Vulcan, a cold-hearted unfeeling robot! And furthermore, it was another _man!_ Kirk was a hot-blooded skirt chaser! He shouldn't be lusting after another man!

But if he thought about it, if he really and truly thought about it, there were certain things about him that were similar to the things that attracted him in a woman. He was head strong, he was intelligent, he was unbelievably attractive, he had a power within him that matched and complimented his own.

And he could very well be the only person who could truly be worthy of him.

Every other woman he had been with was a mere tryst. A conquest to be had that lost all its fun when he claimed them for his own. He was a heartbreaker before he boarded the Enterprise, not because he didn't value women for the strong people they were, but because as soon as they made love, everything changed. The women would become clingy and flighty, which were two traits that were a total buzz kill for Kirk. Once the thrill of the chase disappeared completely, and Kirk swiftly lost interest. Once he set his sights onto a woman, none resisted him for more than a week, save Uhura.

Ah, Uhura, another strong-willed woman. She was everything that turned him on most about women, and was the only one to resist him for over 3 years. After the Nero incident, it became quite clear how and why she was able to resist him; her sights were not just set elsewhere, they were set on Spock.

Jealousy reared its ugly head deep inside Kirk as he recalled their make out session on the teleport pad. After that, there were the knowing looks they shot at each other, the whispers in each others' ears, the gentle touches as they passed each other on the bridge or in the hall.

It made him sick.

Yet Kirk was lost as to _why _it made him sick. Spock was a man that defied him every chance he got. Even after their vow to work together, still they conflicted. Spock cursed Kirk for his recklessness, while Kirk loathed the cool, indifferent reason Spock constantly spat at him. They stood on opposite sides of the spectrum and were like fire and ice, yet when they meshed and worked together for a common purpose, they were an unstoppable force. Despite their differences, he couldn't think of a better person to stand by his side as First Officer. But it was more than that. Something about Spock made him feel whole, complete. It was almost as if all the skirt-chasing he had done was to fill a hole that never seemed to go away, and once Spock came along, that hole, that emptiness, finally disappeared.

It finally hit Kirk. The mind meld wasn't the reason his emotions off; it instead was showing him _why _his emotions were off:

He was in love.

For the first time in his life, he found a kindred spirit that held the key to his heart, a person who he would give his life to protect.

Why the _hell_ did it have to be _Spock?!?_


	8. Embracing the Future

**Ch 8: Embracing the Future**

Two days had passed since Spock and Kirk had returned to the Enterprise. They both were doing a spectacular job of avoiding each other. Spock was determined to stay out of Kirk's way to allow him more time to himself, and Kirk was working up the courage to face Spock with his feelings. Each hour that passed seemed unusually longer to the two youths. Kirk would nervously check the clock frequently, hoping more time had passed that it really had. Spock was unable to concentrate on any of the tasks he assigned himself and the only thing he could focus on for longer than 5 minutes was meditation. Meditating had helped Spock put a reign on his emotions, but for some odd reason, he was unable to quell the anxiety that riddled his mind. At every sound, he'd turn around, hoping Kirk would be coming to talk, and every time, he found himself still alone.

It was quite odd that Spock felt so utterly out of sorts without the captain's company. As much as they annoyed him, his little quirks were what interested him the most about the captain. His wide, sometimes lopsided grin always managed to lift his spirits, even when they were arguing. His eyes were a blue that morphed depending on their surroundings. They could be a blue as deep as the sea, or as cold as ice. The way he walked, the way he talked, his mannerisms…all these little things and more, Spock came to miss in their time apart.

Meanwhile, Kirk was going insane. The fantasies and the mind meld memories all but faded away to the back of his mind. However, his stomach was a constant ball of butterflies. Every flash of blue that caught his eye caused his breath to catch in his throat, making him think that just around the next corner would be Spock, working on some inane task. Of course, no one was there when he looked. He could have sworn up and down Spock was in the same room as him when the two were in total opposite areas of the ship. Where there was silence, he could hear his voice.

Kirk couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't go to see Spock, he was certain he'd start talking to the air around him. He marched down the corridor that led to Spock's room. As he turned a corner, something collided with him. Knocked back about a foot, he shook his head to straighten himself out. When he looked back up, he stood face to face with the very man he was going to see.

"Spock!" Surprise in his voice rang clearly through the silent corridor. Spock struggled to hide his own surprise upon seeing Kirk's face.

"Captain…your timing is impeccable. I was just on my way to see you."

Kirk laughed lightly, "Well whadda ya know. I was just on _my _way to see _you!_"

Spock straightened himself up and clasped his hands behind his back. "Well, seeing as though we are both on our way to see each other, perhaps we should pick a proper place to converse?"

Kirk shook his head. "No, now is as good a time as any to talk. Personally, I'd like to stay out of rooms with a bed for this discussion. "

This comment, though clearly made in jest, shook Spock internally. The slight falter in his calm exterior didn't escape Kirk's notice. "I'm…I'm sorry, uh, probably wasn't a good idea to bring that up."

"Captain…_Jim_…" Kirk's eyebrows raised in surprise from hearing Spock use his first name. He hadn't heard it since they were about Spock Prime's ship. "I want to tell you how truly sorry I am for my actions. I…forgot myself. When I visited Spock Prime in the Vulcan colony, he performed a mind meld to help me better understand what would have been my future, and what had been his past. The sheer amount of information threw my usual control off, and as I was in a rather vulnerable state, I acted of a will that was not truly my own."

"Vulnerable?!?" scoffed Kirk. "You wanna talk about _vulnerable?!? _You chased me into a corner, climbed into my bed, and you ki…" Kirk faltered. "You _kissed_ me. And that wasn't just any kiss, oh no, that kiss was something unlike _anything_ I ever experienced before."

"Did you find it…_pleasurable?_" Spock purposefully emphasized the last word. Kirk gulped, not quite ready to respond with the truth just yet; his face betrayed him as his cheek turned scarlet. The corners of Spock's mouth perked up, which made Kirk's blood boil. Dropping his voice to a low volume and using a dangerous tone of voice, he raised a finger at the Vulcan before him. "What I felt from that kiss has nothing to do with my point. You took advantage of me. _Me. _And you did it at a time when _I _was at _my_ most vulnerable. And you couldn't just leave, no, not you. Not good ol' Mister Spock." Kirk inched closer and closer to Spock as his temper began to rise. "Mister Spock had to press the matter; he had to get up in my face; he had to do everything in his power to make me look weak!" Kirk poked Spock in the chest to emphasize his point.

A deadly fire flared in Spock eyes as anger welled deep within him. He countered Kirk's forward momentum with his own. "And what about _you? _Who are _you _to talk about taking advantage of someone and making them look weak?!? As I recall, you never apologized for your actions on the bridge after returning from Delta Vega. As I recall, you never even _explained _to me your reasoning behind it, and as I recall, while Prime personally requested that you find a way to reveal my emotional compromise, it was _you_ who chose the words you said. You humiliated me in front of _everyone _on that bridge, and so help me if my father was not present, you would have been _dead_ on that control panel!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kirk said sarcastically, closing the gap between them, which was already mere inches. "Were you _offended_ by what I said? Well I'm sorry I didn't exactly shower you with praise for _marooning me on a fucking __**ice planet**__!!!!!_" Kirk grabbed a fistful of the Vulcan's shirt. Spock's dark eyes narrowed. "Release me at once, _Captain._"

"No. I don't think I will," Kirk spat venomously. "You know, I still owe you an ass whoopin'. No wait, make that _two. _One for marooning me, and one for the beat down on the bridge! And this time, daddy's not here to reel you back in!"

Kirk reared back and flung his fist at the Vulcan, whose reflexes proved to be much faster than anticipated. Spock released himself from Kirk's grip and punched him squarely in the jaw. Kirk stumbled backwards, but did not fall. However, before he could prepare another attack, the Vulcan lunged at his waist and tackled him. The two hit the ground with a loud thud, the wind being knocked out of Kirk's lungs. He raised a hand to hit Spock, but the Vulcan's reflexes proved faster yet again. Spock grabbed the wrist of the hand Kirk tried to hit him with, grabbed the other before Kirk could prepare another attack, and slammed both onto the floor. Kirk squirmed helplessly underneath, anxious to get loose, but Spock straddled his waist, pinning his legs down firmly. Spock now had full control of the situation. His dark desires swirled again deep inside of him. He could lay claim to Kirk here and now and no one could stop him…

But he caught himself. The two days of meditation had helped Spock regain some of his former control of his emotions. While the desires were far from gone, he was able to contain himself enough to say what he needed to say. "Now that I have prevented you from attacking," he calmly said, ignoring the daggers Kirk threw at him with his gaze, "perhaps we can talk civilly. I was en route to your quarters to discuss matters with you, and this is where my attempt got me. You are the most arrogant, reckless, frustratingly _stubborn _human male I have ever had the misfortune of becoming a subordinate to, and were it not for my human heritage, there would have been merely a 2.07 percent chance that I would have fallen in love with you as I have, unintentional and unavoidable as it may be."

"Yeah, well you're…wait, what?!?" Kirk looked up at the Vulcan, whose face flushed a deep green. "Call it madness, a sickness, a delusion, or even a mind meld side effect if you so please. But that does not change what I feel inside. For all intents and purposes, I should hate you with every fiber of my being. Every last thing about you is illogical, from your mannerisms to your words to your actions. But damn it all, you are the only human besides my mother that makes me proudly embrace my ability to feel."

Before Kirk could say another word, Spock planted a deep kiss on Kirk's parted lips. His tongue dove into Kirk's mouth, tingling with the same sweetness he tasted before. To his surprise, the human did not struggle, but rather, he returned the kiss fully. Spock slid his hands from Kirk's wrists to his hands and interlocked their fingers. He pressed his body against the full length of Kirk's body, feeling every swell of his chest as he breathed, and the rising bulge between his legs.

He broke the kiss suddenly, much to Kirk's dismay. The two gasped for air and stared at each other with longing in their eyes. "Now," Spock said between breaths, "I believe you had something you wished to discuss as well."

With a sly smirk, Kirk rolled quickly to his right, switching their positions. Now Spock lay on the floor and Kirk towered above him, their hands still intertwined. Spock showed no surprise on his face; rather, he gave a knowing look to his captain and smiled openly. "Well, seeing as you've bared your soul to me, I suppose I should do the same. You have got to be the most up-tight, anal, mechanical son-of-a-bitch that I've ever been attracted to. Since day one, you have managed to get under my skin, and despite how hard you try to remain calm, cool, and collected, you can't help but show your ass around me."

An eyebrow involuntarily shot upward on Spock's face as he gave an incredibly cute look of genuine confusion. "Jim, I do not recollect ever presenting a donkey before you or any other member of Starfleet. Furthermore, I do not see how this is in any way related to your confession."

Kirk laughed loudly and heartily. It was amazing just how dense his counterpart was. "You see, it's shit like that that makes me love you." He smiled his trademark pearly white smile, and though still confused about his last comment, Spock gave him one in return.

"So," Kirk said, bringing one of Spock's hands up to his lips and kissing it softly. "What do you suppose we do now? I don't confess my love to just anyone. Matter of fact, you're the first since my childhood."

"Well Jim," Spock replied. "In my culture, making direct hand contact with another is a sign of a love bond. It signifies that the two are, dare I say, _destined _to be together for as long as they so choose. Though I will warn you now, Jim, I will not tolerate any of your so called, "skirt-chasing", as you are the first and only person I have ever made direct hand to hand contact with."

Kirk's eyes widened in surprise. "Your first and _only?!?_ But…what about Uhura?!?"

"I cannot deny that Uhura has captivated me. She is beautiful, intelligent, hard-working, and exceptionally gifted." He smiled evilly at the blatant look of jealousy draped on Kirk's face. Spock seized this opportunity to flip Kirk back onto his back and look at him hungrily. He kissed Kirk passionately for only a moment, pulling away with Kirk desperately seeking the return of his lips in vain. "However, you have, and always will be, my t'hy'la."

End of Destiny

To those of you expecting a juicy, lemony finish, sorry. I have a sequel coming up that takes place almost immediately after this one, but there's enough of a time lapse where I _might _be persuaded to write a lemon. I'll see how this is perceived and decide soon…


End file.
